


What's wrong with your friend?

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How James and Lily get to know each other. Modern AU + Bikers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's wrong with your friend?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [The_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula) in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Write about some other way these two could have met.  
> It can be in any universe  
> Bonus if the marauders are involved somehow

“Hey, boys, let’s go!” James called, riding his bicycle along with his friends, earning death glares from the other people passing by.

“Yeah, yeah!” Sirius and Lupin shouted, almost bumping on each other.

“Guys, please…” Peter was way behind, his fat chest paining with the effort. “I can’t ride… As fast as you! Plus, I have… asthma!”

“Peter, you weakling! Don’t be so lazy!” Sirius snapped, laughing sarcastically.

But Peter wasn’t kidding: James was the only one who saw him fainting and, as the good friend as him was, he turned around and went back fast.

“Hey, watch out!-” There was some girl trying to help Peter without seeing James’s bicycle running towards her. “Get out the way!” He screamed, but she seemed too concentrate on Peter to give him attention. Trying to not hurt her, he braked his bike furiously and, as it stopped suddenly, he was hurled above the other two people there, hitting the ground hard.

“Now there are two of you!” The girl said softly, all her concern showing up. “You shouldn't be doing this dangerous sports, you know, specially if you can’t do it well.”

The first thing James noticed was her hair: long, soft, auburn, shinning beautifully under the sun.

Second, her eyes: green, lucid, clever, with a touch of malice.

And then, her freckled cheekbones, her thin rose lips…

“What are you staring at? Is there something wrong with me?” She smirked.

“James! Peter!” Sirius and Lupin came back. “What the hell-Oh, a lady!” Sirius smiled enchantingly, earning a soft laugh as response. “What is so funny?”

She chuckled again, helping Peter, who was recovering his senses, to sit up. “There must be something really wrong with my face. Your friend there”, the girl pointed James, who was with mouth open, “is staring at me about five minutes now.”

Lupin chuckled too.

“James, wake up! You’re making...Pardon, what’s your name again?”

“Lily. Nice to meet you.”

“Lupin, nice to meet you too. James, you’re making Lily uncomfortable. Get a hold of yourself, man!” He hit Sirius head. “You too, moron!”

“Are you better?” She asked Peter, who just nodded. “Fine, I’ll take my leave. It was really nice to meet your gang.”

“We-we are not a gang”, James answered back, trying to recover himself. “We are the marauders!”

“Bye, guys.”

She chuckled and start to walk again. As soon as Lily was passing where James was sitten, a small piece of paper fell out her hand. James grabbed it and tried to warn her, but it was too late.

Looking at the paper, he read:

_I’m a professional biker. If you want some advice, I could teach you something._

_Call me. xx_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Harry Potter and read all the books, but I'm not the #1 fan, so it must be not very accurate. Thank you! :D


End file.
